


Pure Shame

by onenotseen



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenotseen/pseuds/onenotseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. This is purely just top!Ryan and bottom!Brendon with some kinky stuff thrown in. I got the urge to write some dub/noncon but I just can't help but make it a bit fluffy as well. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Shame

My chest pressed against the wall and my head had to turn at an uncomfortable angle as another bead of sweat rolled down my temple. His hands were very hot and bony as they gripped firmly onto my wrists, which he pressed tightly against my ass. 

 

“Aren’t you all hot and bothered, Urie?” Ryan’s voice caressed my ear, with a fair amount of humor in the small laugh that followed that question. I let out a sound that is close to a whimper because I cannot help but bite on my lower lip from the strain. 

 

My long-sleeved button down was sticking to the sweatiest parts of my body like my back and the center of my chest and armpits. A cool feeling on my neck sent jolts of electricity through my body as I realized it was his tongue mouthing the skin just below my ear. He chuckles at my reaction.

 

“W-what are you doing?” I stammer, my voice hoarse from long hours of belting out Ryan’s lyrics into a microphone. We were in our hotel room, which we had just stepped into and shut the door before I got ambushed by my boy. 

 

“Don’t you like it?” He asks, tightening his grip on my wrists and making me squirm. I hear a bit of insecurity in his voice, which somehow makes me turned on. The fact that this sudden forcefulness is just an act makes tingles of thrill shoot through my legs. 

 

“No…” I test, making it look like I was attempting to push him away. 

 

“Really?” He purrs darkly. “Because I saw you get hard the other day when I bent over in those nice tight grey pants I wore onstage.” 

 

“I-I was just like that on that day,” I feel my face flush. He was right. But I didn’t lie. 

 

“Hmmm.”

 

Suddenly I’m shoved against the wall yet again and I can feel his hips grind against my ass, the hard line of his cock pressing against it. His mouth fixes itself on my neck again, and he sucks on the flesh as a hand sneaks its way under my shirt, the other hand still holding my arms back. The hand pinches one of my hardened nipples and I can hardly stand it any longer.

 

I moan loudly, desire to press my lips together with his taking over and I’m so hard in my pants. Ryan seems to sense my struggle and turns me around, freeing my hands, but shoving one of his legs up against my bulge. I moan again, my sweaty bangs sliding down across my reddened cheeks. 

 

Ryan’s fingers grip my chin and he examines my face. His usual bright eyes are dark black and search my face in an almost vulnerable way. But the moment passes and the smirk comes back to his lips. 

 

“What is it that you want, Brendon?” He teases. “Hmm? Tell me.”   
  


I hesitate, not sure how to ask and too distracted by how hot my whole body felt and how I could only focus on his lips.

 

“Tell me,” Ryan demands, shoving me slightly. 

 

“Kiss me,” I whisper.

 

He complies, smushing his mouth against my swollen lips and massaging them in a sensual way. We stumble down the hall towards the bed and he opens his mouth and thrusts his tongue in the same moment I fell back onto the bed. I feel his hips connect with mine on the bed and moan into the kiss, which is getting really wet and sloppy. He breaks away from my mouth, saliva dripping down his chin as he looks over his prize. 

 

I feel gross and sweaty so I say so. He cocks his head, but says nothing as he starts to unbutton my shirt and lower his head to my chest. I’m confused and my pulse is pounding as he stares into my eyes before his tongue comes out and licks a long line from my collar bone down to the trail of hair on my navel. My dick twitches. 

 

“Mmm, you taste amazing baby,” He says to himself, and I feel so dirty. Ryan just licked up the sweat on my chest and I could see a clear outline of his dick in his pants. Well, good to know he is just as turned on as me. He notices me watching and palms his length. 

 

“You want this, Bren?” He asks, giving himself a squeeze. 

 

“Yes,” I pant, eyes glazed over. “I want you.”

 

“We will see,” Ryan says cruelly, “if you deserve this tonight. Or maybe I just want to have all the fun pleasuring you and having you beg to cum for hours before I let you.”

 

I feel myself shiver. I had no idea there was this side to Ryan. I knew he was a good lover: that much was clear from how any girl he had was more than eager to please him whenever he desired. But this type of controlling dominance was not something Brendon expected from someone as soft-spoken and mellow as Ryan always was. And Brendon loved Ryan for being that way, not that he knew what type of love it was. 

 

His was near the side of the bed, rummaging for something which he set on the floor before he was back on top of me, pulling my shirt open but leaving it on with the top button closed. He then undid my belt and flung it to the side and suddenly unzipped my pants, careful not to touch the large tent in my boxer briefs, giving a quick and painful squeeze to my hips before yanking off my pants and leaving my socks. He gazes over my socked feet, to my large bulge and up my stomach to my hard pink nipples up to my flushed and panting face. He licks his  lips in approval. 

 

“You need to be wet,” he states as his hands start to work my boxers off and free my dripping erection. I moan as he brushes a finger from the base to the tip and goes back down to squeeze the root.

 

“Please,” I state, bucking my hips up to get more. “Please Ryan, make me cum.”

 

“But it's way too soon for that, princess,” Ryan explains, dipping his head down to brush his lips against my throbbing tip. I whine. Suddenly, I twitch as I feel a warm wetness on me, and I see Ryan drooling large amounts of slobber onto my fat cock without touching it. I cry out in desperation. 

 

“You like how I tease you, Brenny bear?” Ryan asks, as he rubs the wetness all over me. I curl my toes in my socks, feeling safe and relaxed the way Ryan has me splayed out on the sheets, feeling so much pleasure. I hum in approval. He gets off the bed and grabs something from the floor. I watch as he slides a smooth black cock ring over my shaft and tightens in snugly above my tight balls. I groan. 

 

“What are you gonna do to me?” I ask, both horrified and full of curiosity. Ryan says nothing, but sits on my thighs and stares at my cock as he undoes his pants and slides his underwear down his delicious hips to free his own erection. 

 

“You’re going to work those fat lips of yours around my dick and suck on me while I prepare you for what is next,” He explains, as he slides me so my head is near the end of the bed, feet towards the headboard. I can’t see what he is doing, but his dark and veiny cock smacks my cheek and I’m already drooling as I think about tasting his musky flavor.

 

“You ready, baby?” Ryan pants, waiting for my confirmation, which I quickly provide. “Ok, no peeking.”

 

And suddenly his shaft is in my mouth and I’m licking it all over, wiggling my tongue and sucking just right. He groans, but I feel him grab my length and prod the tip with something cold and wet. I scream as what feels like a small, vibrating rod enters my urethra and it feels like a horrible burning all over my most sensitive place, which ironically sends tingles of pleasure through my swollen organ. My teeth scrape hard over Ryan, and the boy freezes and wraps a firm hand around my neck, applying uncomfortable pressure. 

 

“Bad boy,” He spits. “No biting your master. If you do that again, I’ll have to eat your ass out with that pretty ring on your cock so that you cannot cum. And I will not finish you off, even when I’m all done burying my face between your cheeks.” 

 

I relax and let him slide out of my mouth. He comes around to face me again, and tenderly kisses my mouth, whispering in my ear. 

 

“God, you’re so beautiful like this Brendon, you have no idea,” he rambles. “I always want to do this to your delicious body, and I really want to tongue your juicy butt. However, first I want to have the biggest orgasm of your life.”

 

“Ryan,” I groan. “You’re so fucking sexy. Master, please, let me cum.”

 

The thin boy sits up again and his hand is on my penis. A deft finger comes up and shoves the rod further down my shaft, and I scream. I can’t help it because it's a wonderful mix of intense burning pain and extreme pleasure firing from my most sensitive head. I would have cum right then, if possible, but I was all plugged up and my balls tied shut. Ryan licks my nipple in an apology. 

 

I’m crying at this point, tears just falling down my cheeks and drool dripping down the sides of my mouth, every inch of skin slicked in sweat and flushed red. Ryan kisses the tear tracks on my cheeks as he fists his dick, his pink head disappearing and reappearing between his fingers. 

 

“I love you, Bren,” he states, pressing a kiss to my lips. “You’re the purest expression of my art.”

 

A swell of emotions rises in my chest, but it's quickly shut down by the vibrating rod being ripped out of my dick, the pain becoming something that sends rushes of pleasure through my body. Without warning, Ryan releases the cock ring and doesn’t even get it removed before I’m exploding all over my chest, streaks of sticky cum shooting all the way up to my chin and soaking my chest in warm fluid. I scream, vision going black as I feel hands stroking my cheeks and hair. 

 

I watch as Ryan combs his own sweaty hair away from his face and starts licking my fluids and cleaning every inch with his tongue. He swirls a mix of cum and saliva around my chest, making sounds like he was eating a great sandwich. He scoops up some of the cum on my belly and rubs it all over his own cock, which is somehow really gross and yet very hot. My dick twitches at the sight, attempting to stand up again. 

 

His thin hands grab my thighs in a bruising grip and flings them to the side, exposing my hole, to which he quickly lines up his wet dick and pushing in and rips my insides in two. His tenderness from before is vanished and the pain is so great I can’t scream, or even breath for that matter as he slides all the way into my warm body, grunting loudly when his balls meet my ass. 

 

“I’m gonna stretch out your dirty wet hole,” he demands, sliding out and pounding back in with no release on my thighs. My asshole tightens up in pain, which only drives him to thrust faster and laugh darkly. The tears come again, and I can’t bear to look at him. This is my friend, my bandmate and my love, hurting me with no remorse. I wanna throw up, but I also am hard again already. My own body is betraying me. 

 

He slides almost all the way out of me again, but instead of slamming back in, he grabs my balls in his hand and yanks on them. Shooting, sharp pain cascades through my body but yet I’m so hard at the same time. I can see Ryan smirking above me, his eyes dark and lustful. 

 

“I wanna hurt you so bad, Bren,” he drawls, pumping his hips into me. “I’m going to finish soon, so I want you to finish before I fill your hole with my cum.”

 

I turn my head in confusion, pain still emanating from my sore balls and fat, red little cock. But Ryan merely spits on his hand and jacks me off furiously, lust pooling in my belly and suddenly he changes the angle of his hips and hits that sweet spot in my ass. I instantly harden up to my full length, which is much smaller than Ryan’s extremely long dick thrusting in and out of my butt. 

 

He goes shallow, then slams all the way in, hitting my prostate full on and I’m cumming again, pleasure curling in my tummy and my dick twitching in his palm as I coat his fist in white substance. In that instant, I feel a warm, wet feeling between my legs as he releasing his full load into my body. He slides out, and I can feel it oozing out of my butthole slowly. But Ryan isn’t done. With that evil glint in his eye, he leans down and follows the white trail with his tongue, lapping at his claim to my body. 

 

We both lay on the bed, panting. My body is so relaxed and tired that I don’t even mind how sweaty I smell, or have the capacity to be embarrassed about how dirty Ryan got. The boy lets out a shy laugh.

 

“So…” He says awkwardly. 

 

“So…” I mock, turning my head to smirk at him. He comes closer and cuddles up to my side. I pet his hair and put an arm around him.

 

“Did you like it?” Ryan asks, staring at my nipple. 

 

“Oh my god, Ryan,” I say deadpan. 

 

“What?” Ryan panics. “Was it bad?”

“Considering I just had the best orgasm in my life...I would say, no.”

 

But Ryan was already asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment, cuties! :)


End file.
